The Diary of Lily
by thegirls
Summary: Lily keeps a diary of her 5th year at Hogwarts. NOT part of The Deers, stands alone
1. My family oh great

**A/N This is party of **_**The Diers**_**, but stands on it's own. **

**We only own the Diers, Ryan/Gags, Lily's siblings except Petunia), and Lily's other friends. **

**Friday August 31****st**

Hey, I am Lillianna Anne Evens; call me that you will be dead before you can finish saying it.

Now that we got that out of the way…

Call me Lily.

Stupid, crazy mother!! Her and her ridiculous names, okay, so Petunia (my older sister), Henry (my older brother), and Jacob (my other older brother) Rose (my little sis) aren't that uncommen, or crazy...

So the order of my family is; Henry, Petunia, Jacob, me, and Rose.

I get along with every one in my family, except…Petunia and my 'dear old mum'

Yep, my mom is a social climber, as well as Tuna, and they want Rose and I to 'follow in their foot steps' as if!!

Rose no matter how much I love her can give the Marauders a run for their money, _by her self!!_

And me? Yeah as if I would want to. It's boring, and I don't think I would do very well, well I am a klutz. A full fledged klutz, fall down five stair cases.

DAMN! I just tripped on my trunk.

"How do you trip on your trunk?"

I have no bloody clue. But I just did.

Why do I have a trunk out?

Oh, I'm going to go to Hogwarts tomorrow, check the date.

Yep off to my 5th year at Hogwarts.

Tomorrow on the train, I get to attained a prefect meeting. Fun huh?

Yep! Kill me now. I'm a softy.

I need chocolate.

I have this need for chocolate chip cookies, and vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup and caramel on top, or just plain chocolate.

I also see no point in waking up before 10:30. Any time before is an ungodly hour. Staying up late is no problem it' waking up…

So why Dumbledore chose 11:00 to be at the train station I will never know.

_Hey Rose-LE_

Hey what are you doing?-RE

_Nothing, I was just talking about Dumbledore and his weirdness._

Oh, the ungodly hour thing?

_Yep._

Mum wants you.

_Really? Oh! I'm overjoyed that mum would want to talk to me!_

**Later that night.**

Well apparently I am 'coming out' this year. Or in other words, becoming part of society. Yep. I get to put on a dress with bows, and frills and get to be escorted by some one who I don't know. Sounds fun huh? Stupid cow.

Have I mentioned my friends yet? Well I have 3 friends,

David McGuire: sandy blond hair that has a slight curl to it and it falls in to his green eyes. He is muscular because he is the back up Keeper.

Alex Smith (A/N mentioned in The Diers…hardly): curly sandy blond hair, brown eyes, tall, strong, chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Yokiko 'Kiki': curly brown hair that goes down to her shoulders, brown eyes that guys get lost in girls do as well, NO! Not that way, they are just so warm and friendly.

We have been friends sense the first year, on the train. We all help each other with our homework, and tests. Oh Crap! I forgot to do my transfiguration!! Not good! I can get Alex to help me thought… smile

Fine! Yes I like Alex. He is so cute, nice, friendly, funny, and can actually hold a conversation with him. so it is just an added bones that he is good at transfiguration.

Well I get to go pack…YES!!! Or not…well…

I can't wait for my 5th year at Hogwarts!!!!

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!! I will be out of this joint!! Finally I will be free!

Calm down Lily! Breath,

In

Out

In

Out

In

Out.

I feel so much better!

I CAN'T Wait!!!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Any questions, just review, and I might just give you a cookie ;)

A girl/Lily


	2. The Food Fight

**Saturday September 1****st**** wandering around the train**

Well my friends have abandoned me. I did not see them as I was slightly late. I have only Alex for company… well it's not that bad, I finished my transfiguration…

When I was in the parking lot, I saw a group of girls, okay it was only three girls, they where late and they were defiantly were going to Hogwarts.

How do I know?

That's easy. One of them had a stick in their back pocket. Yes it was a wand. Well at lest I am not the only one a little late. Well I am looking for a compartment at the moment and I have not looked in only one compartment, but…I have not seen the marauders yet…and unless they are not coming back this year…they are in that compartment.

Fun and joy, my favorite people in the world. They are the, I'm not denying it, the hottest boys in Hogwarts. James with his messy black hair, that falls in to his deep hazel eyes, Sirius with his stormy gray eyes and always perfect black hair, Remus, his blue eyes (A/N or are they amber, I've read both…) and sandy blond hair, then Peter, he has this little boy cuteness around him, he has blond hair and watery blue eyes, he is also short. But unfortunately… they _know_ that they are the cutest, okay I take that back, the hottest boys in Hogwarts. They also prank all the time. Some of the pranks are actually good and funny, but they are mostly mean and embarrassing…

Wait…_this _is going to be embarrassing!

Wish me luck.

**Later sitting with the Marauders except Peter, Alex, and the three girls I saw in the parking lot.**

Here's what happened;

I slid the compartment door open and there on the ground was James Potter, Sirius Black and an unknown girl rolling on the ground with laughter, Remus Lupin, and two more unknown girls were still sitting on the seats but cracking up none the less.

"Um, can we sit here?" Alex asked

"Yeah, sure," a girl with light red hair and green eyes said, looking up "What the hell! Alex, what are you doing here? I thought that you were still in America!"

"Lexi? Is that you?"

"Yep. Mom decided to move to England to get a better job, so we are all here." The girl named Lexi said

"Hey Alex," a girl with long black hair and liquid black eyes said smiling at him

"Alex." A girl with short black hair and silver gray eyes acknowledged while getting out a game of Exploding Snap and started playing with Sirius

"Lily this is Lexi Dier," he pointed to the girl with red hair "That is Artemis Dana Dier, call her Danny," he said pointing to the girl with short black hair "And last but not lest, Rissa Dier." He said pointing to the girl with long black hair.

"Wait, you know them?" James asked

"Yeah, we went to school together." Alex answered

"Yeah, that story I just told you, he was the Alex who called me a book worm." Lexi said

"Yeah, about that… I'm sorry Lex. Yeah, when you slapped me after class, it was sore for a week!"

"Did she really add some 'colorful language' in her speech?" Sirius asked not looking up from hid and Danny's game

"Yep, not as bad as the teacher made it sound though." Alex said

So it turns out that the Dier girls are from America, they are also in my year, yep, they are fifth years too. I just hope that they get in to Gryffindor…there are only three girls in my year in Gryffindor, including me!

Alice,

Kiki,

Me.

Yep, such a large group.

"Hey guys!"

Oh look the Marauder's little helper, with out being in their group. Ryan Gagaliana. Though… he is kind of cute…

I bet he came to congratulate James on becoming Captain of the Quidditch team.

Ah! Lexi likes him!!! I can tell, she is looking at him in the 'oh my gosh! He is so hot!' type of way. Well he is, with his thick sandy blond hair almost light brown, and his lopsided grin that he is wearing now…sigh…

"Guess who made Quidditch Captain!"

"Who?" that was James, wait if James doesn't have it, a girl might have a chance of getting on the team!! Yes!! Sorry, no captain has let a girl on the team…ever! So James was just going to continue that tradition.

"ME!!" there goes my hope… no I was not planning on going out for the team… but it would be nice… Alice is a pretty good chaser and keeper…

"Hi I'm Lexi Dier," Lexi said standing up, holding out her hand "And this is my little sis, Danny, and my older sister Rissa. We're new."

"Ryan Gagaliana, Gryffindor 5th year."

"You have Quidditch?" that was Danny…wait, Danny is a girl… she knows what Quidditch is… she looks interested…MY HOPE IS RESTORED!!!

"Yep, all the houses have teams. I am in charge of the Gryffindor team."

Wait, all three of the girls look interested…YES!!! In your face Potter! Lexi, does look like a seeker…skinny, light… yep, and Danny, her arms are strong…she is probably a beater…Rissa is light, yet strong…most likely a chaser.

And…we are missing a seeker, beater and a chaser!!!!

Life is good…for now.

**Saturday September 1****st**** – Hiding under the table so I can write this entry, and…throwing food every now and then.**

Yes! This food fight is so… I don't know…fun yes, but it is something else…maybe because it was stared by girls?

Yep, I'll tell you what happened.

Well, we got off the train, and my friends and the Diers took a different path then the Marauders, they went off to who knows what, probably to plan some prank, and we got in to a carriage the six of us. On the way to Hogwarts Alex and the girls were caching up on stuff. Well we went our separate ways when we got to Hogwarts, we went to sit at the Gryffindor table and they went to be sorted. We waited for ever just to get to Rissa, she got sorted in to Gryffindor then came Lexi, it was funny what happened, you had to be there to get the right feeling of humor, gosh the look on McGonagall's face…priceless…well she was called and she just looks up at her and asks "Yes?"

Well she was told to come up and when she was sorted in to Gryffindor I think I saw McGonagall wince…

Then Danny, she was sorted in to Gryffindor…but she sat down at the Slytherins saying that it looked 'cold' over there. That is a gutsy move, even the Marauders looked impressed. Yet again I think I saw McGonagall wince. Lexi and Rissa managed to get her to come to the Gryffindor table by saying we had chocolate. Though... it did get a 'Where?' out of Sirius

So dinner went on until the prank happened.

The Marauders had the nerve to prank the new girls; they charmed their mashed potatoes to fly in the Dier's faces. They just sat there for a second, and the whole school was watching by now, wondering what they would do next.

"You are so dead." Danny said that

She grabbled a gravy bout and poured it on the Marauders' heads. Sirius grabbed some food and through it at Danny, it hit a Slytherin on the head, who in turn retaliated and throw food back, but unfortunately it hit a Ravenclaw, and alas the food fight began. So currently, Danny has successfully pinned Sirius and Rissa is attempting to save Sirius before he is killed, and Lexi is pinned under James and Remus, because she tried to pin James, but he got some extra help. We will focus on Lexi, James and Remus. it looks the most intresting.

"Say uncle!" James said

"Why the hell would I say that?" Lexi asked 'nicely'

"Because we have you out numbered _and_ pinned." Remus explained as if to a five year old

"Good point…but never!" Lexi said "Must tap in to seeker strength…got nothing…Hey Rissa! A little help over here?"

"Sorry, I'm trying to get Danny off of Sirius!"

"Dang it…so James, how's life?" Lexi asked James

"Life is good, nothing to complain about…you?" James replied

"Nothing to bad, life's been good. How about you Remus?"

"Good."

"Only one syllable? I got more from James! Fine what ever! James, what positions are open on the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"

"Seeker, Chaser, and Beater."

"Yes! When are try outs?"

"Why? Girls can't play Quidditch."

"What?" Lexi asked dangerously, she was almost as scary as me!

"You heard me."

"Yeah…uhh…Remus you are cutting the circulation off in my arm."

"Oh! Sorry." He loosened his grip on her arm and…BAM!!!

James sat dazed on his butt, Remus looked surprised and Lexi was running for her life.

"STOP!!" McGonagall, wait…McGonagall?

Crap, gotta go!!

dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Ya'll, like it? To long? To short? Definitely longer than my last chapter. Well,

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**W**

**E**

**thegirls (Lily)**


End file.
